1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical controller, and particularly relates to a numerical controller that allows a relation between an argument of a cycle command and a tool path to be displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A numerical controller that controls a machine tool according to an input machining program has been widely known. In the machining program, a linear or arc motion, etc. can be implemented using Gxx (x is a numerical value) code of EIA/ISO code. For example, when a description of
G00 X1. Y1., etc.
is performed in the machining program, it is possible to output a command to move a tool to coordinates x1, y1, etc.
In addition, recently, a cycle command capable of allowing a tool to perform a complex operation has been implemented.
For example, a description of
Gxxxx (x is a numerical value) P1 Q2.45 H100 . . . , etc.
is performed in a machining program to output the cycle command. Herein, movement of the tool is determined by a value of an argument designated after Gxxxx.
The numerical controller has a function of simulating movement of the tool by the input machining program, and displaying a result thereof, that is, a tool path on a screen. At the time of creating a machining program, a user performs an operation of correcting the machining program, etc. to obtain desired tool movement while comparing the machining program with a simulation result.
Incidentally, in a complex command such as the cycle command, it is difficult to immediately identify an argument to be changed in order to be able to change a tool path as desired only by viewing a machining program. Therefore, the user has determined an argument to be changed to obtain a desired result with reference to a manual, and performed an operation of correcting the argument.
Conventional arts related to this point include JP 61-170807 A and JP 6-202906 A. JP 61-170807 A describes that a tool path is drawn by simulating a machining program created using EIA/ISO code, a portion of the drawn tool path is selected, and a part of the machining program corresponding to the selected tool path is allowed to be corrected.
JP 6-202906 A describes that a tool path corresponding to a portion at which a cursor is positioned is drawn in a different color to a color of another path in a machining program which is being edited.
However, in the arts described in JP 61-170807 A and JP 6-202906 A, a relation between a selected tool path and an argument of a cycle command cannot be known when a machining program corresponds to the cycle command. Therefore, there has been a problem that it is impossible to identify an argument of the cycle command to be changed in order to be able to change a tool path as desired.